


Salvation

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: ORV: Behind the Scenes [4]
Category: ORV, 전지적 독자 시점 - 싱숑 | Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint - Sing-Shong
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Cast out of the star stream after made as the 73rd Demon King, Yoo Jonghyuk finds him and they talk.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> So....Yeah.
> 
> This is after the Dark Castle arc and Kim Dokja being made as the 73rd Demon King.
> 
> And yeah, reading the story you might wonder where are the usual audience of Kim Dokja's channel or even Uriel. That said, I'll be explaining in the follow up fic that I'm going to make why during the here period why those constellations seemed to be quiet.
> 
> And I nearly forgot. In one of the previous chapters I asked those in Qidian if they wanted to see Yoo Jonghyuk or Kim Dokja in a Chinese dress and had them like something. Now, I've posted the images and the link can be found below the story.

**_Salvation_ **

In a ruined world that was run by disasters, tragedies and a few other terrible scenarios this so-called salvation is what people look for.

It is something which numerous entities are willing to sacrifice their everything for.

Just for this **_Salvation_**.

_What exactly is salvation?_

_How could this be attained?_

These are the age-old questions that are usually asked in regards to this word.

But to a man named Kim Dokja, as much as he can never really be sure on how to always give what people wanted from him, he was fine on becoming their salvation.

He was fine being a demon that gave people hope and salvation.

After all, if it was the only way for him to be of good use to his companions, then so be it.

He’s fine being a demon just for the people he cherishes.

 

* * *

 

 

_It hurts…_

_Everything hurts…_

Feeling one’s self slowly breaking apart felt like hell, that the one in pain was having a hard time in giving notice to the ruined buildings around him nor to the scattered bodies of monsters and people that lay on the ground. 

That said, the Fourth Wall continued to narrate its surroundings and what was happening to its host in order preserve the stories making up the cast out constellation.

 [Seoul's Gwanghwamun square, the place where War of the Kings took place and Kim Dokja crushed the Absolute Throne, was hardly even recognizable with all the gore and destruction. Yet, the pain and loneliness that Kim Dokja was feeling made everything in his surroundings do little else but make him nostalgic.]

The streets of Seoul became much more familiar enough to him in its currents state than it was originally was. The mundane past compared to this danger ridden future now looked nothing more but a far away memory. A negligible memory that is is currently eclipsed by the terrible scenarios.

Walking the dilapidated streets, Kim Dokja was immersed and remembered that these were the places where he performed scenarios with his party members. 

[Kim Dokja thought of his party members. Questions of how were they holding up and possibilities of them moving forward circled in his mind that it somewhat distracts him from the aching pain that he was feeling.]

_How was Yoo Jonghyuk?_

_Hopefully the regressor wasn't foolish enough to take his (YJH's) own life and kept the promise of moving forward now that he was gone._

[Not noticing the still damp spread of blackish-blue monster blood, the injured Kim Dokja fell and felt the pain in his body flaring up a bit. Groaning, he still did his best to stand up and trudge on. "How much time has passed?" Kim Dokja wanted to ask but no one could answer.]

Clenching his fists, Kim Dokja walks forward and enters the now residing demon city in front of him.

*****************

_How was he here?_

_How did Yoo Jonghyuk find him so soon?_

Kim Dokja couldn’t understand how quick the regressor found him here in this remote area of the 73rd Demon Realm nor how did the man become capable of straying from the main scenarios. The other wasn’t in contact with his sponsor and the only way for an incarnation to stray from the main scenarios is unless a constellation gives out an equally weighing scenario to pay for the costs of the probability used.

Seeing the black clad swordsman waiting for him, the injured constellation could only swallow his worries and put out a front.

“How long was I exactly out,” queried the Reader as Yoo Jonghyuk was patiently sipping his tea in the finely decorated waiting room which formerly belonged to a demon having the ranks of a Baron.

“A couple of days,” replied the other.

“Oh...”

Silence hung in the air before Kim Dokja finally found the courage to ask, “How did you end up coming here?”

There, the regressor pulled out a damaged doll and placed it on the table near them.

Smiling wryly, the white coated man was about to joke about the other’s weird and hidden hobbies when he noticed how the doll looked similarly to a certain angel.

Gasping in realization, “Uriel helped you.”

Seeing the other continue to be silent, Kim Dokja continued, “Why? Why are the two of you here? Don’t you realize that this place is run by demons? Even if Uriel is an archangel, she can’t exert her full power here since it would be a sign of Eden breaking their treaty with the demons.”

This time Yoo Jonghyuk put down the cup he was holding and turned to him (KDJ) as he indifferently said, “I came here to save you.”

Heart thumping quickly at the other’s words, the confused Demon of Salvation looked away from the black clad swordsman and took a deep breath as he tried to control his now wildly beating heart.

Ignoring the regressor’s observing eyes, the Reader asked, “Can I fix Uriel’s symbol?”

Hearing a grunt of affirmation, taking out a large box from his coat, Kim Dokja took the doll and began giving it a closer inspection. Seeing the extent of the damage wasn’t that bad, he took out some spare black cloth and thread and began sewing.

For the first few minutes, a comfortable silence rang between the two men when Yoo Jonghyuk spoke, “I don’t know what you’re thinking. But it was Uriel who gave me the scenario to come and save you. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t be even here.”

Realizing what the larger man meant, Kim Dokja didn’t realize that he stopped sewing nor about the watery eyes that he was now sporting.

_Yoo Jonghyuk wasn’t really here for him._

_The regressor was only here for the coins that an archangel like Uriel gave._

Closing his eyes, the Reader tried reigning in his emotions but it looked to be futile.

After all, repeated notices rang out in the smaller man’s head, _[The exclusive skill Fourth Wall is shaken]_

_[The exclusive skill Fourth Wall is shaken]_

Taking another deep breath, Kim Dokja tried to divert his attention away from the pain he was feeling and did his best to finish fixing the broken doll.

“During the time I was unconscious, how were you able to cope being out of the scenarios without the help of Uriel?” slowly questioned the sewing constellation as he tried controlling his voice since he didn’t want the other to notice his turmoil.

“I disappear or fade like a ghost for about ten minutes a day.”

Sensing that the other won’t answer anymore, Kim Dokja didn’t push for any form of conversation and simply gave his attention to the doll. Not caring anymore about the now awkward and strained silence that enveloped the room, he now ignored the other and continued his work until it was finally done.

The Reader immediately packed up his things as he said aloud whilst trying to avoid looking at Yoo Jonghyuk’s face, “It’s already finished. With Uriel’s symbol fixed you should be able to contact her and go back to the main scenarios already.”

It hurt…

It really hurts…

The pain that he was feeling at that moment was similar to when he was first cast outside of Star Stream and he had nothing else but the Fourth Wall.

He was right. He was nothing more but a useful pawn to Yoo Jonghyuk and he could easily be thrown aside by the other. Yoo Mia’s words within the Dark Castle wasn’t true. That her words of the regressor liking him back was nothing more but a lie and a bloody false hope.

A terrible joke if anything.

_Wait, does Yoo Jonghyuk even know?_

_Is that the reason why the man was colder than usual?_

_The regressor was now repulsed of him._

Choking back a sob that was now threatening to come out, Kim Dokja had his head down and turned to leave the taller man alone.

He had to leave.

He should leave.

Yoo Jonghyuk shouldn’t know of him being so weak and pathetic like this.

Nearly out of the door, the smaller male was surprised to feel a large hand holding his wrist. After all, he couldn’t understand why the other man would still want to be so close to him.

“Look at me.”

Hearing the other, Kim Dokja struggled and tried getting out of the regressor’s grip.

There, the black clad swordsman only placed more force and pinned the struggling man to the wall.

“Don’t force me to say it again, Kim Dokja. I already told you to look at me,” threatened Yoo Jonghyuk.

Forced to, the smaller man hesitantly looked up and saw Yoo Jonghyuk’s unreadable expression.

_Was Yoo Jonghyuk happy to see him pathetic and struggling like this?_

_Did the other find amusement in his current turmoil?_

Those two thoughts ran rampant in his mind that Kim Dokja wasn’t able to notice how the regressor used his (YJH’s) free hand and wiped the crying man’s tears.

Hearing a deep sigh, the white coated male was then shocked to find the other kissing him.

His hero and idol during his childhood.

The novel’s protagonist, Yoo Jonghyuk, was kissing him.

Surrendering to the taller man’s insistent kiss, Kim Dokja found himself closing his eyes and losing his strength with little choice but to cling unto Yoo Jonghyuk’s sturdy form.

Hot, passionate and heavy. The kiss between the two men, was making the helpless Reader dizzy and breathless.

The taller man’s arm pulling him closer and the other’s tongue plundering the wet moist cavern had the owner of the Fourth Wall moaning in pleasure whilst ignoring the notifications he was receiving.

_[The Fourth Wall is deeply shaken.]_

To think, this time the Fourth Wall was shaken for a different reason. Pushing that aside, another moan escaped the Reader’s lips as the male in front of him placed a knee in between his legs and brushed his erection using it.

The regressor then pulled away from him just about when he thought that he would faint from the lack of air and placed their foreheads close to each other whilst breathing deeply.

Kim Dokja couldn’t understand why.

_Why did Yoo Jonghyuk kiss him?_

_Was this some sort of twisted game where Yoo Jonghyuk would kiss him and suddenly make fun of him?_

The temptation of wanting to read the other’s mind using the skill [Character’s Point of View] was quite rather high. That said, it also made the smaller male fear to know what the regressor was actually thinking. The truth scared him and made the trembling Reader all the more eager to flee from the taller swordsman’s grasp.

Then, a soft press of lips and this time Yoo Jonghyuk gently brushed his still flowing tears.

“Please stop crying.”

Gaining a bit of strength, Kim Dokja directly stared at the other’s eyes and softly asked, “Why?”

“Why what? Why did I kiss you? Why do I comfort you?” Here, a bitter smile now graces the protagonist’s lips and from Kim Dokja’s view it only makes the taller man more handsome.

It was unfair.

How could someone like Yoo Jonghyuk be so infuriating and loveable at the same time?

He (KDJ) at that moment wanted nothing more to touch his hero’s face and kiss that bitter smile away but at the same time he also wanted to punch the man and run away from him.

The white coated man then asks back as he closes his eyes, “Yes. Why did you do those? I am clearly a man and not a woman for you to comfort. You don’t have to those things since you don’t really want it. What good would it bring you? Was it for the coins? A kind of award from some scenario that Uriel made up?”

Again, silence greeted the Reader and it only made his feelings all the more complicated.

_Why?_

_Why was Yoo Jonghyuk doing this?_

_Was this for the rewards that Uriel would give?_

Kim Dokja’s fists clenched at these thoughts and it had a side of him wanting to fight back.

It wanted to hurt and return the pain that he was receiving to the person in front of him.

It made him feel spiteful and angry towards the other that he wanted nothing more but to hit Yoo Jonghyuk. That said, the Seoul constellation knew that the taller man was stronger than him and the hit he could give may not give serious effect to the other. Nonetheless, that couldn’t make Kim Dokja feel any less bitter towards the black clad protagonist.

 “Get away from me, Yoo Jonghyuk.”

“No, I won’t let go of you. Not right now when we both know that once I let you slip from my fingers there’s high chance that you’ll keep avoiding me and the probability of me catching you again would be close to null. Hence, I won’t.”

Large black wings and two horns at Kim Dojka’s head began appearing as his words were severely rejected by the other. The turbulent emotions which he was feeling was fueling the power and probability that he had as a constellation; making him stronger and have the strength to push away from the incarnation in front of him as he shouted, “I said, get away from me you son of a bitch!”

Momentary surprise flashed in Yoo Jonghyuk’s eyes at the sudden distance that appeared between them. That said, it was quickly replaced by the usual mask of indifference that the regressor wore as he easily used his skills and caught up to the Reader before the other even tried flying away.

“I already told you that I won’t let you go,” reminded the taller man as he grasped the fleeing constellation’s arm and used his strength to pull the other close to him.

“Shut up! Why do you even care if I cry or do something stupid!? You’re not my brother or my father. Hell, you’re hardly even my lover!? Just leave me alone already!” Shouted the transformed constellation as he kicked, punched and struggled against the tight and unforgiving hold that the regressor had on him.

_Why?_

_Why can’t just Yoo Jonghyuk let go of him and allow him to suffer the heartbreak alone?_

_Was watching his pain really that entertaining?_

_Or…Was this a type of revenge?_

“Stop over thinking things for a moment and look at me, Kim Dokja,” commanded the taller swordsman as he once again pinned the white coated man to a nearby wall. This time urgency and something undecipherable began bleeding into the restraining man’s actions.

“Stop! Wha—”

“Don’t you have the Lie Detection Skill? Use it!?”

“But—”

“Don’t give me any bullshit! I know you have that skill so I want you to listen to what I’m about to say.”

“……”

A deep sigh and the now somewhat agitated regressor continued, “You said it long before that you know me. That as a prophet you have seen my past and the futures that I had. I don’t know what you may think of this, but you should know how difficult it is for me in regards to conveying things to people.”

“……”

“Which is why, I – I can’t believe that you want me to say this out loud…Kim Dokja, I love you.”

“That’s—That’s impossible! You can’t possibly—”

“We both know that I’m not lying. So, why are you still denying the truth that I have given you?” asked Yoo Jonghyuk as he now used a free hand to caress and wipe away the still flowing tears of the now confused man before him.

“You …… You love Lee Seolhwa and never liked men in the future turns that I know. Hence, your confession right now is …..”

Another sigh came from the regressor and this time he led Kim Dokja’s hand to his chest and had him feel his beating heart as he tried convincing the other, “Do you really think that I will lie about this? You saw the results of Lie Detection and now you are feeling the beat of my heart. I kissed you and, whatever future you saw of me that doesn’t matter, I know that I still want to taste you again. I – love you and want you to stay by my side not just as my companion. I want you to be my lover.”

The heart under the Reader’s palm was beating far too fast and one of the protagonist’s eyebrows was twitching like a caterpillar again signifying that the regressor was taking deep and careful thoughts in regards to the sudden confession. Meaning, with all the proof that was coming in front of him, Kim Dokja knew that he couldn’t deny the truth the other was showing.

That said, the trapped constellation had more questions in his mind. He wanted to know where did the black clad man start having feelings for him and how did the other even acquire said feelings. Yet, it seemed like he wouldn’t be able to ask more  since the taller male seemed to think that now was the right time to kiss him again.

Unlike their first kiss, this time Yoo Jonghyuk kissed him gently and wasn’t that insistent or forceful about using his tongue to enter Kim Dokja’s mouth.  The regressor was now patient and over all gentle with him.

Moaning at the sensations he was now feeling, it was there that the taller swordsman delved his own tongue and entwined it with the Reader’s. The kiss simply being delicate and encouraging that it was now becoming obvious how Yoo Jonghyuk was using it as another way to convey his very feelings.

Panting as they slightly separated, the protagonist only held him closer and said, “Give us a chance. Let me show you how serious I am that I love you. Stay with me and stop sacrificing yourself. You had once said it yourself, I am stronger than you, so let me also carry the burden you are carrying.”

“But Lee Seolhwa…”

“She doesn’t matter. Not anymore. After all, I have you.”

“But –”

“Stop it already. If you are so against on my feelings, then look straight at my eyes and tell me that you don’t love me.”

Breath hitching, Kim Dokja looked up and gulped as he tried answering to Yoo Jonghyuk’s challenge.

_Was it right that he would take Lee Seolhwa’s place in his hero’s heart?_

_Could he cope with the other’s expectation?_

Kim Dokja knew that he wasn’t beautiful. That his own attitude was really crap and his own morals questionable.

That said, could he really deserve to become his beloved idol’s lover?

Shyly looking up, the smaller man then admitted, “I also lov – like you.”

At such words, Yoo Jonghyuk gave a warm smile and kissed him chastely.

Warmth then blossomed in Kim Dokja’s  heart while the sorrow and heart ache he felt slowly went away.

He was loved.

He was loved by his own hero.

The relief that he felt at that moment overwhelmed every other worry that he had.

That even though he was currently a constellation, a demonic constellation at that, he could definitely feel his hopes rising and that the idea of being loved for by another strengthening his resolve in living.

“Yoo Jonghyuk…”

“Yes?”

Smiling bitterly, Kim Dokja then stated, “I hope you weren’t serious about what you said just for today.”

“When have I never been serious with you? Besides, my words ring true as long as my life would last.”

 

 

“But, I am a constellation. The one with the modifier of “Demon of Salvation” and a lot entities are against of me. Numerous beings, incarnations and other constellations alike, want to kill me.”

“So…?”

“Being close to me is dangerous. All the more when being in a relationship. Are you ready for the consequences that you could have being involved with me?”

Smiling warmly, the regressor out of the blue stated, “You finally stopped crying.”

“Yoo Jonghyuk, I’m being serious here. Are you willing to face the troubles that comes from being with me?”

A deep sigh and the other declared, “Look, I already told you my feelings. I’m serious and I don’t care if there are people or constellations who want to kill you. If you are so worried about that, then you should know that I’m strong enough to hold your hand and kill or stop those who want you dead. Then, if ever my strength is still lacking, you know that I could train harder and gain more power. I’m already a transcendent. Gaining more strength and the power to kill those who are against my way would come over time. So, stop worrying.”

Eyes widening in disbelief at the other’s confidence, Kim Dokja then laughed at how his beloved hero was willing to talk right now. If anything, it had the Reader thinking about the original Yoo Jonghyuk before the regressions even started. How the taller swordsman was more open and vocal as to compared he usually was in this 3rd regression.

“You’re now laughing.”

“How couldn’t I? I’m seeing this vocal side of you with my own eyes. I….” shyly burying his face in the other’s chest his continued softly, “I’m happy you’re willing to let me see this part of you.”

Feeling soft nibbling on his ears, he heard, “Your ears are red.”

“Shut up!”

An amused chuckle was then heard as Yoo Jonghyuk used his strength and wrapped Kim Dokja’s legs around his waist as he stated, “Keep your wings and horns now. You won’t need it anymore with what we’re going to do”

“What the!? We just confirmed our feelings with each other and you already want to have sex!?”

“Who says we’re already going to have sex? I even haven’t asked you out for dinner yet.”

Gaping and blushing in embarrassment, Kim Dokja didn’t even realize that his large wings were now fluttering about and it was even hitting the back of the head of the regressor.

“Kim Dokja…” now warned the slightly irritated hero as the repeated bumps that he was receiving was becoming annoying.

“Yes….Yes..Yes.” repeated the flushed man as he kept his wings and restrained the rest of his powers.

“We’re simply going to sleep together in your room. After all, you just came out from another coma.”

“Ah…Okay…”

“You sound disappointed.”

“Nonsense!”

A snort of disbelief and the regressor placed the embarrassed man back to his bed and began taking off their coats.

“Leave them off for now.”

“But –”

“You don’t have to worry about anyone taking them. I’ll be here holding you.”

“Stop saying those types of words suavely! I already know how a great stallion protagonist you are even though you don’t like harems.”

“You know, I can’t understand why you kept referring to yourself as a reader and me as a protagonist,” thoughtfully muttered the black clad swordsman as he now held Kim Dokja in his arms and acted as the big spoon.

“Then don’t try to understand it.”

“Kim Dokja, go to sleep already.”

“Fine. Fine,” yawned the smaller man as he finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to this warmth he currently had.

“G’night, Jonghyuk.”

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

 

The ticking of the clock finally struck twelve signaling the time of midnight and a man clad in black silently watched the man in his arms sleep.

Yoo Jonghyuk watched the man he confessed to as he mapped smooth features and a lovely face hidden usually by an odd mist that made people forget what his beloved looked like. This mist for some reason seemed to act like a filter and as much it amused him, it annoyed him to know that a number of people called the smaller man ugly.

Kim Dokja wasn’t ugly.

The person he loves looked good. Yet, numerous people referred to the said man as the Ugliest King.

The irritation he felt when remembering those things had him only tightening his hold on his companion and growl slightly in fury. His beloved doesn’t deserve their baseless taunt.

 _Just because that they can’t see the truth the same as him, they should not label people just as quickly_ , internally mused the taller swordsman.

Yet before he could delve further into his thoughts, he soon felt the other squirming and whimpering.

“No! Yoo Jonghyuk, don’t…Don’t die! I’ll let you kill me.”

“…..”

“Don’t kill Jonghyuk. I’m begging you. I’m the person you want. Both a demon and constellation. You could eat my stories and even gain my probability just as long as you spare him.”

Alarmed at such words, the regressor tried shaking the Reader and even tried talking to him. Yet it seemed like nothing was working.

Again, tears began falling and Kim Dokja trembled helplessly as he slept.

“Shh…I’m here, Dokja. It’s all but a dream. I’m alive,” repeatedly whispered by the black clad man.

“No….No….Please. I’ll do anything. I’ll sacrifice anything that I have….Just don’t kill him.”

_Is this what he usually dreamt?_

_How long did these dreams began occurring for him?_

_Was this the reason why when the group would be together Kim Dokja would prefer the night shift or sleep farther away from them?_

Shaking his head, the regressor chose to push those thoughts aside and comforted his newly acquired lover. Holding the other closer and reassuring him again and again. And not long, things began to calm down and the smaller man slept more peacefully in his arms.

Nuzzling closer to the man in his arms, Yoo Jonghyuk smiled bitterly before he spoke in contemplation, “For someone who repeatedly sacrifices himself again and again, and even acting out as a type of salvation to those around you. Kim Dokja, have you even thought looking for your own deliverance and salvation? Your happiness…?”

Sighing at the silence and knowing that the other wouldn’t reply, the taller man could only vow in his heart,

_If you can’t find the salvation that you need. Hopefully, you would give me a chance to be your own salvation when the time comes. You don’t always have to carry that burden alone. After all, we were already Life and Death companions before you even became a constellation. Now…As your lover, I hope you would be willing to depend on me and consider me as a lifeline._

_I know that I’m merely an incarnation. Yet, please believe me that we could finish things together in this 3 rd regression. You already gave me hope that I could do things by my own. But, now…I want you to stand by my side and stop considering that self sacrifice would be the only way for our team to continue._

_For what is salvation if the ones we truly love and care for are gone? It would be no more than a false hope that gave pain._

_We need you._

**_I need you._ **

**_I love you._ **

_Please let me be your own salvation and protect you._

_**A/N:** If you want to see these guys in a Chinese Dress click on the link below._

_<https://imgur.com/gallery/a4qpKus> _

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Any comments or suggestions?


End file.
